The Case of Quinn Fabray
by Glee231
Summary: When Quinn is murdered Puck does everything he can to find out who the killer. But when he finds the killer he is shocked. Can Puck look after Beth and Jack by himself?


Owns Nothing

"Quinn!" yelled Puck he was down stairs with a note "Quinn! Quinn!" He got really pissed off he stormed into her room he learnt that from Rachel. There she was pale. Bloody.

"Oh, my god! Quinn!" There was no chance of saving her now. As he waited at the hospital Rachel was speeding through the traffic finally she arrived and threw her arms around Puck "Oh Noah I'm so sorry!" Puck tried to keep himself from crying.

The doctors did everything they could to save Quinn but they failed. At 10:23am Quinn was pronounced dead. Puck couldn't stand this. Someone killed her. He had to look after Beth and Jack by himself.

Puck was a police officer with the Lima Police Department he made his team to find out who killed Quinn. They wouldn't stop till they found out.

On the branch outside there was a hat. It looked like a stupid hat that Brittany would wear or Finn! That's it! Finn did it! Puck took Finn into the station "Finn did you kill her?"

"No! Why would I kill Quinn? I loved her!" Finn yelled but he looked nervous "But she lied to you" Puck sound like a pro "You got her drunk!" There was lots of yelling. Brittany was sitting out there. Drinking water the wrong way... the water went all on her Cookie Monster dress.

Finn walked out with a frown "Fuck Puck" he cursed under his breath, "Brittany in here!" yelled Puck. Brittany got up "Hi" She winked. Puck was attracted to her but this was his job to find out who killed his wife Quinn.

"I don't know how to hold a knife" Brittany stated, Puck had a feeling that Brittany wouldn't do this because Quinn was her friend "You know what never mind you can go"

Santana was online dating now. Puck dumped Santana for Quinn when she heard about the death of Quinn she knew she had a chance to flirt with Puck. "Hi Hottie Look at you" Puck rolled his eyes "Not now Santana! I'm busy" Santana licked her lips "You sure?" Puck nodded.

Santana started kissing his chest. Puck had to admit she was pretty sexy but he was on a job. "Mark!" Mark was the hottest guy that Puck knew yes.. and like no-one is hotter than Noah Puckerman. Santana almost drooled on Mark's face "Hi" Smiled Mark "Hi" Santana giggled and left with Mark under her arms.

Puck sat at his desk looking through files "Come on come on" He prayed to God he would find the killer and punish them badly but until then he had to figure out what would he tell Beth and Jack? Will they be upset? Can he look after them by himself?

It was day 3 and still nothing. Beth and Jack were sent to their aunt and uncle's house. They were okay. But Puck knew that there was a killer on the loose maybe the killer has killed more people than just Quinn, this was gonna be a tough case.

Santana was sleeping on the couch. Puck had no idea why. She just ended up here really. Puck had to pick up Beth and Jack. Oh crap. They will cry. Puck Break it to them gently gently. As soon as they jumped in the car Puck cried harder than ever.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Jack asked. Puck cried even more "Quinn… your mom is dead" Beth gasped. Jack stood there still and asked "Is she okay. Beth and Puck looked at each other and they both nodded.

As they drove home in silence he got a call. They found out who killed Quinn. Success! He was going to punish them so bad! He dropped the kids off and drove to Lima Police Department till he saw Rachel sitting there crying.

"R- Rachel you killed Quinn?" Rachel nodded and then cried "I'm so sorry Puck I was drunk Santana dared me I accepted I was wearing that hat because I wanted Finn to get the blame" Mark came in "Rachel I'm sorry but you have to go to jail" Mark handcuffed Rachel. Puck stood there feeling betrayed "Wait! Santana should get the blame explain Rachel" After an hour of explaining Mark decided Rachel was innocent and Santana should be in jail.

Santana got the knife helped Rachel into the house and she did it through Quinn's heart not Rachel. Puck carried Rachel home "I'm sorry for your loss Noah" Puck would never get over Quinn but he smiled "Its okay things happen"

Rachel stayed with Puck for a day till she recovered from shock and she went back to her house. Puck, Beth and Jack had a funeral for Quinn Puck had the sweetest speech

Dear Quinn,

Beautiful, Funny, Happy I love you Quinn. The way you smile I smile Me, Beth and Jack your family loves you more than anyone. I may see other people over the years but you will always be in my mind. I love you Quinn. I may be a badass sometimes but when something serious involves you I care.

Beth's was very sad

Mom you had me when you were 16. You gave me up. Then you wanted me. I had a great family a dad and a mom. Now you are gone, I will never had a better mom than you

Beth cried as she sat down Puck hugged her "It's okay"

Jack's speech was just too hard to explain.

Mommy I love you. You are in a better place. I love you with all my heart.

The Puckerman's knew that if Quinn were alive she would smile her beautiful smile.


End file.
